


Holocron Activate

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Carbonite, Dialogue Heavy, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Cal Kestis, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Order 66, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sith Holocron, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force, Towards the end it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: While searching for the Sith scanner that would help stop the First Order, Rey, Poe and Finn find themselves trapped underground on a desert planet with unexpected company
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Jaro Tapal & Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Cal Kestis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Holocron Activate

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS
> 
> I also just really love shoving Cal into the movies, I need more Cal content honestly

Of course, they had to land on a desert of a planet during a rare time of festivities and fun. 

Of course, they had to hunted down by Kylo Ren and his knights, only to be thrown into a quicksand pit and honestly, Poe really wanted to tell Finn that now was not the time to make whatever declarations when they were sinking into the ground, but he fell in too quickly to stop him. 

Not to mention Stormtroopers apparently fly now, so wasn't that just wonderful? Along with C3P0's constant nagging, he was about to high-tail it out of there and into the mouth of whatever monster they found in the caves, because this sand pit couldn't be normal and just kill them like other sand pits, no, there just had to be a series of interconnected caves and there had to be freaking bones, because life just really hated Poe Dameron that much right now. 

"Bones," Poe stated dryly, hanging onto Finn's arm as they made their way into a small clearing, "I don't like bones."

"It's fine, Poe, we'll be out soon," Finn assured him before pushing forward. Above their heads they could hear stomping, the zing of blasters being shot and a few loud grunts and screams. 

"Lando said the clue was buried here," Rey announced, spinning in circles as she scanned the area, "but I'm not sensing anything."

"Maybe the clue was put somewhere else?" Poe suggested, eyes trained on the ribcage lying on the ground just a few feet away, "I mean, Lando said it was lost, doesn't mean it was lost in this exact spot."

"Yes, but-" Rey started, swiveling on her heel as a sharp beep sounded behind her. BB-8 rolled around her feet, whirring curiously. Heavy silence hung over them, the group waiting with baited breath and Poe swallowed nervously- was there a monster in these caves that left those bones? Was an animal going to attack them? Was there-

"A droid?" Rey finished curiously, cocking her head at the small little robot that skittered nervously from one of the caverns. It was bi-pedal, with white and red coloring and it chirped happily at the group, if not insistently.

"Did Luke mention a droid?" Poe leaned into Finn, who shrugged, "Cuz this one doesn't look all dusty and old."

"I honestly have no idea," Finn admitted through gritted teeth. They watched as the new droid approached Rey, who had moved slowly to sit on the ground next to BB-8. 

"I can sense something," Rey said as she held a hand out to the droid, "there's some sort of aura around this droid....."

Finn snorted, nudging Poe's side, "Droids have the Force? Is that a thing?"

"Never underestimate a droid, Finn," Poe warned. The little robot perked up, jumping excitedly before it scurried off to the cavern it had just come out of, briefly pausing to turn back and look at them, as if to say "Are you coming?"

So they followed the droid down one of the tunnels and C3P0 was incessantly nagging that things didn't feel right but hey, Rey has the Force and we can trust that right? Poe shivered as muted screams sounded above them echoed by blaster shots but he was pulled out of his thoughts every time the droid beeped, stopping their party abruptly to scan something on a sandy wall or poke its leg through the shards of a broken clay pot.

Like it was looking for something, Poe realized. 

"Finn, that's a BD-1 unit," Poe grabbed Finn"s hand to get his attention as they walked.

"Okay? And?" Finn squeezed Poe's hand reassuringly, his skin warm against his own as he laced their fingers together.

"Just..." Poe bit his lip, "I thought they were out of commission. Like, a really long time ago, you know?" 

Finn made a face, opening his mouth to say something only for the loud beep of both BB-8 and the BD-1 unit to come out- the sounds made them jump, C3P0 almost knocking them over as he walked right into them by accident.

"So terribly sorry," the droid apologized, "I'm just so unused to tight spaces, terribly dreadful..."

Poe and Finn ignored the robot, keeping their gaze focused on Rey. Looking around, they were in a large cavern of some sort, everything yellow with sand and dust; a workbench was embedded into one of the walls, the tools looking rusty and cracked. Thin slats of light broke through the ceiling, casting skinny shadows in odd spots. 

Rey was rigid as she stood with a wide stance in the center of the room. Her shoulders were squared, heaving as she took deep breaths, obviously struggling not to cry. BB-8 bumped softly against her leg and Finn pulled Poe along to put an arm around their friend. 

"Rey?" Finn said softly, "What is it?"

Poe knew Rey was capable of anger; he'd seen it when she fought Kylo Ren in the woods on Hoth. He'd seen the almost feral anger that took over against her battle with Snoke on the Finalizer. 

This was... something else. 

"I can feel it..." Rey"s voice warbled, sounding like gravel rubbing against sheet metal, "The Force surrounds this place, but... it feels..."

"Feels bad?" Poe tried, exchanging a worried glance with Finn. 

"Like an execution," Rey shook under her friend's arms, trembling violently, "like they killed someone and just left them to die as if they were throwing out garbage-"

BD-1 made a noise, antennae shooting up and it began scurrying about the cave, blue light scanning anything and everything it could. It took two tries to hop up on the bench, but the trio watched it beeped happily at whatever it was it found. 

"Is that... a lightsaber?" Poe asked, moving towards the bench, the droid nudging at the weapon fondly, its head swiveling around as if looking for something....

"Who are you looking for, little guy?" Poe leaned on the workbench, petting the droid as it pushed the lightsaber towards him as if to say "Look! Look at this!"

Picking it up, Poe turned around, holding it out towards Rey, who's face paled considerably; the weapon was heavy in Poe's hand, dust misplaced against his palm as he tightened his grip. The hilt was a pretty copper, a light pink sheen to the hilt and the activation mechanism winked silver in the light. The middle section of the saber itself looked like it could be pulled apart, allowing for whoever owned it to make two lightsabers at will. 

"So the droid belongs to whoever owns this lightsaber," Finn said after a hefty moment of silence. "Rey, do you recognize it?"

"It looks... a little familiar," Rey said, "I remember Luke giving a lesson on the different types of lightsabers the Jedi Order used- this is Tapal's saber."

Poe frowned, "Tapal?"

Rey nodded, "Jaro Tapal. A Jedi Master Luke was friends with. A Lasat who was one of the most powerful Jedi known to the Order."

The droid beeped at the name, hopping up and down on the bench. A few beeps caught the three of their attentions, and a small hologram was projected from BD-1's lens. A shaky blue image of a large male Lasat appeared, a bulky man with a stern but kind gaze in long robes similar to Luke's own and the very lightsaber Poe was holding was in his hand, although without the obvious modifications the new owner had made. 

"What a nice man, Master Tapal," C3P0 commented idly, "I do wonder what happened to his student, though."

"Student?" 

C3P0 nodded, "Oh yes- he was but a Padawan, at the time- I believe he put him in animated suspension and hid him from the Inquisition."

Poe balked, an odd noise coming out of his throat- the only way to freeze anyone was through carbonite but that meant death. A fancy ornament to keep mounted on the wall of whoever froze them. He'd never heard of it keeping someone alive, to keep them suspended until they just woke up after a certain amount of time. 

"Are you saying we have a possible zombie on our hands on top of Kylo Ren?" Poe jabbed a finger towards the ceiling and a set of blasters sounded as if to emphasize his point. 

"Never mind that," Finn squeezed Poe's hand again, "What was his name? This Padawan?"

C3P0 paused, tottering around the cave to inspect everything. BD-1 cheered excitedly as the droid neared it, a gold finger pressing a button on VD-1's head to switch the hologram. Jaro Tapal crackled away, in his place a young human man around Rey's age, appeared. His skin was marked with freckles and there were old ugly scars on his face, his clothes baggy and dirty from time. 

"Those are worker's clothes," Rey pointed out, "I've seen them on Jakku a few times."

"His name is Cal Kestis," C3P0 announced, "Human male, whereabouts unknown. Trained under Jedi Master Jaro Tapal during the Order 66 regime of Darth Vader."

Poe wanted to throw up. Finn actually did, rushing to dry heave and spit bile into the corner. BD-1 hopped off the bench, beeping curiously to check on Finn and Poe had a feeling the droid often did the same with this Cal person. 

"Sorry, just, I feel it too," Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "May not be as strong as Rey, but Cal definitely had a presence here."

"Wait Finn- you're Force-Sensitive?" Rey perked up.

"As nice as this is, we can talk about this later," Poe said, "Three-pio are you saying Cal is in cryo right now?"

The droid nodded, "Yes, Master Poe. Luke mentioned that Tapal buried him with the Holocron."

"Holocron?"

"Yes. A list of people who have the Force," C3P0 said, "as well as locations."

"That means Cal knows how to find the Wayfinder!" Finn exclaimed, "Cal is the clue!"

Great- just great, first bones, then flying kriffing Stormtroopers along with Kylo Ren and now an honest to god zombie-esque Jedi from the god damn Order 6t era was begging to be unearthed.....

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Lead the way, I guess," Poe sighed, "I'll keep a blaster ready in case this. Cal guy does try to eat our brains when we unfreeze him."

And so they found themselves wandering further into the tunnels, BD-1 and BB-8 playing a small game of tag as they went.

If it weren't for the dire situation at hand, Poe would have whipped out his holo tape to record it.

He could really only hope that this Cal guy wouldn't try to eat them once they freed him from cryo.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the night Rise of Skywalker came out and then I left it alone but beware spoilers still i guess for those who haven't seen it


End file.
